


Hostage

by love_write_edit_sleep



Series: Is There An ‘I’ In Family Collection [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Bank Robbery, Based loosely on Inside Man, Gen, Guns, Hostage Situations, Logan is 16ish, Minor Character Death, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 06:06:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18114821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_write_edit_sleep/pseuds/love_write_edit_sleep
Summary: A short story where Logan (From ‘Is There An ‘I’ In Family?’) is kidnapped by someone for ransom. [Prompt from fnaf_fan_art2]Patton and Logan were having a normal day out, like any other family. At least, thats what they’d thought when they left the house that morning. They hadn’t expected this…





	Hostage

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I… I changed this a tiny bit? Hopefully it still suits your angst needs! I’ve been waiting all day to write this, I was so pumped!

“Papa, how much longer will this take?” Logan whispered up to Patton, who sighed and shook his head.

“I don’t know, Kiddo… I’m sorry.” Patton sighed, looking down at the printed email in his hand about his online banking that had apparently required his urgent attention, hence why the two were waiting impatiently in a line at the bank. They weren’t even close to the front desk, which irritated them both further.

“You can catch a bus home if you want, or call Thomas?” Patton suggested. “I’m sure he won’t mind if you want to see Remy?”

“No, we are having a day out together and I intend to keep it that way. I’m just getting rather fidgety, that’s all…”

“Did you bring any fidget toys?”

“No…” Logan felt his pockets anyway, just in case. Patton smiled tiredly, running a hand through Logan’s hair.

“I have a pen?”

“Is it a clickable one?”

“Um…” Patton fished around in his pocket, pulling out the pen. “Sorry, kiddo… It’s a twisty one though?”

“That’ll do.Thank you, Papa.” Logan took the pen gratefully, twisting the ball-point tip in and out. Patton pulled Logan closer, rubbing his arm.

“Sometimes I wish you weren’t so easy to please.” Patton whispered with a fond smile. “I’ll make this up to you, I promise. We’ll go wherever you want once we’re free and get you a treat. Your choice.”

“Papa-”

A gunshot cut Logan off, earning screams and cries from everyone in the room as they turned to see the cause of the commotion; Five masked figures dressed in black, all holding guns.

 _“Get against the wall on the fucking ground!”_ The ‘leader’ cried, pointing his gun at anyone who was standing.

“Logan!” Patton grabbed Logan by the arm and pulled him back against the wall, doing his best to keep him behind him as he lowered them both down.

Logan noticed one man across the room had pulled out his phone, hiding it from sight as he held it to his face. One of the masked men noticed, however, and pulled the man to his feet, causing him to drop the phone on the ground.The leader approached him.

 _“The fuck were you doing? And don’t lie to me.”_ The man snarled, raising the barrel of the gun to the middle of his forehead.

“C-calling the Poli-”

The man pulled the trigger before he could even finish his sentence, making both Patton and Logan jump. Everyone screamed as the man fell to the floor, lifeless. Patton’s grip on Logan tightened. God, he wished he could go back… Go back and force Logan to take the bus home… Then he’d be safe.

_“Put your fucking phones in the sack! Now!”_

“L-Lo, give me your phone…” Patton whispered shakily. Logan quickly shoved it into Patton’s hand, his entire body trembling in fear similar to that he had experienced living with his Father. This felt worse, much worse, because he was with Patton, and if Patton got hurt, he’d never forgive himself.

One of the men held a sack out, collecting phones from everyone as he passed. Patton shakily handed over both his and Logan’s phones, trying not to look the man in the eyes.

It took a while to collect everyone’s phones, but Patton was too busy trying to comfort Logan to notice how much time had passed, and how the men were currently breaking into the vault. Three of the five men remained, one on each side of the room, holding guns warningly, while the ‘boss’, as they referred to him, stood near the door leading to the vaults, to keep an eye on everything.

He wasn’t entirely sure how long had passed before sirens blared outside.

“Fuck, it’s the police!” One of the men spat.The leader just raised a hand.

“Just grab a hostage and tell ‘em we’ll shoot if they interrupt us.”

“Hey, boss, what about the kid?” Another man indicated over to Logan. Patton shuffled closer to Logan, his heart racing when he saw the boss eyeing his Son. He seemed to consider it for a moment before turning back to the man.

“Grab him.”

“Papa…?”

“No, no, please!” Patton cried, desperately trying to place himself between Logan and the man, only for the man to shove him aside and grab Logan by the arm. “No, don’t take him! Please, no, no!” Patton tried to pull Logan away, to pry the man off. He suddenly found himself staring down the barrel of a gun.

“Let go or I’ll shoot him now.” The leader scowled. Patton let go.

“Please, th-the police won’t listen to your demands, they’ll let you kill him, please, they don’t care as long as they stop you, j-just use me instead, please don’t take him, please, please, h-he’s my whole world…” Patton choked a sob as the man pressed the gun to Patton’s forehead.

“If you give a fucking shit about him, you’ll do as I fucking say!” The boss spat, clocking Patton around the head. Logan cried out with several of the hostages as Patton fell back, his hand reaching up to cover where he’d just been hit. “Stay fucking still.”

Patton did as he was told, his eyes never leaving Logan as he watched the other man half-drag the boy to the front door, holding his gun to Logan’s neck. He unlocked it, pushing Logan out in front of him as a shield.

“If you shoot, I’ll kill him!” The man cried. “If you try and stop me, I’ll kill him! I have around 40 hostages, one is dead, so don’t fucking test me!”

Patton couldn’t hear anything else that was exchanged, but after what felt like the longest 10 minutes of his life, the man dragged Logan back, keeping him in the center of the room with the barrel of the gun digging into his back.

“What’s your name, kid?”

“L-Logan.”

“So… Logan, how about you chose the hostage I get to kill if the police don’t fuck off in the next hour?” The man asked, indicating to the hostages around the room. Logan shook his head.

“No…”

“No? I suppose it’ll have to be Daddy-dearest, then, won’t it?”

“No!” Logan choked, shaking his head.

“L-let him go, please…” Patton pleaded, so soft that no-one heard him. Logan whimpered, his body trembling as the gun dug deeper into his back.

“I-I’ll be good…” Logan whispered. Patton’s heart dropped.

“Please, let him go, he’s having a PTSD episode...”

“A fucking what?” The man scowled.

“H-he has PTSD, he’s trapped in his memories... i-if I don’t help him, he won’t be able to breathe.”

“And that’s my problem because…?”

“Father, please…” The boy choked a sob as the other hostages watched in mixed horror and sympathy.

“Who votes I just shoot the poor thing out of its misery?” The boss chuckled, watching Logan hyperventilate. The hostages shook their heads, some crying out over each other in an attempt to stop him. “Ugh, you’re no fun…” The boss scowled, grabbing Logan roughly and shoving him in Patton’s direction, the terrified man catching his boy in his arms.

“Thank you, thank you, god, thank you…” Patton breathed, pulling Logan close. “Shh, it’s okay, Honey, it’s Patton, it’s Papa, you’re going to be okay… Just breathe for me, sweetheart, that’s it…” Patton rubbed Logan’s back as the boy sobbed, his choked gasps mixed with pleas and whimpers for his Papa.

Patton held Logan until the boy slumped into his embrace, his body jolting occasionally with fear as he clung to Patton, breathing in the familiar comforting smell of his cardigan. Patton gently rubbed his back, whispering whatever comfort he could find.

“That’s the lot.” The other two men returned, empty handed. “Now what?”

“The plan. Everyone get the fuck up and go to the fucking door!” The boss snapped. Everyone was quick to move, no-one noticing as four of the men slipped out their outfits and joined them, pretending to be as victim as they were.

Patton, however, didn’t move. He cradled Logan close, the two of them taking shaky breathes as they longed for everything to be over. The boss turned to them, but didn’t bother making them move. They hadn’t seen anything anyway, so there was little point in making a fuss.

“Get the fuck out, go, go, go!” The boss pulled the trigger, shooting a bullet into the air, frightening the hostages into action. He waited until the majority of them were outside before lifting the gun to his temple and pulling the trigger.

Patton jumped at the gunshot, at the spray of blood across the floor, and held Logan tighter.

“Papa…?”

“I-I’m still here, Lo… We’re okay…” Patton whispered. Logan’s nodded, nuzzling closer.

The last thing Logan remembered was the sound of police officers scanning the building.

* * *

When Logan next awoke, he was in his own bed at home, Patton sitting at the end of it, looking worse for wear.

“Papa?”

“Logan…” Patton choked a sob immediately, reaching for his Son. Logan clambered into Patton’s arms.

“That wasn’t a dream, was it?”

“N-no…”

“Did the police question you?”

“Yeah. They think they hid the money some place where they could get it once the building is reopened to the public, without the police around to watch… Y-you fell asleep, o-or blacked out, I don’t know… Logan, honey, I’m so glad you’re okay…”

“I was… scared.”

“I know, sweetie…”

“When he shot himself, I-I thought he had shot you.”

“I’m okay, Logan, I promise…”

“You are not a figment of my imagination caused by extreme trauma?”

“No, Logan.” Patton chuckled. “I’m here.”

“Good. I wouldn’t want to be here if you weren’t…”

“D-don’t say that, Lo…” Patton whispered, pressing a soft kiss to Logan forehead.

Patton wouldn’t tell Logan that he felt the exact same way about him.


End file.
